Wind of Change
by The Simple Man of Legends
Summary: Hyde had decided to leave Point Place. For good. But before he goes, he needs to leave at least some evidence that he cared about them. Cared about her. one shot


Hey its Simple Man here, with a short song fic about post season 8. This about Hyde deciding to leave Point Place, but he's got one final thing to do.

But first, I don't own That 70's show or the Scorpions song 'Wind of Change'.

* * *

Steven Hyde didn't like thinking of the past. Whenever he did, he just thought about all the times he fucked up. His relationship with Jackie being the main one, but as he looked around the basement that he had called home for the last couple years, he couldn't help himself. "Damn it, I sound like Foreman."

He didn't want to say bye to her, or any of them for that matter, because he knew they would find a way to make him stay. But this was the best for all of them. They all had lives ahead of them. Kelso was the father to the prettiest, little girl, Fez was working in a salon and he and Jackie were dating and Foreman and Donna were finally going to college in September. As much as he hated it, they didn't need there burn out friend any more. So he was taking a job from his dad and leaving.

Hyde briefly thought about what Foreman, Kelso, Fez and Donna. They were his siblings in all, but blood. He wouldn't be the man he was today if it weren't for them. If he hadn't had them, he'd probably be in jail or dead.

His final thoughts were about Jackie. The times when they broke up and the times they made up. Him kissing her on the couch. Her sitting on his lap as he sat in his chair. Hours spent in his room just talking, kissing and fucking. They were the best of his memories.

As he slowly walked to the stairs to leave his...home, Hyde looked around one last time. He had stayed here since he was sixteen years old. This was the place he went to think. He was finally giving it up. _'Huh, so this is what growing up is...It kind sucks ass.' _He glanced down to the six letters he left for his friends...No his family. Hopefully they would understand. He sat them down on his cot. And with that he left his sanctuary and left for who knows where. He'd figure it out later. Now it was just him, his El Camino, his stash and hundreds of miles in front of him.

It was only a day since anyone had seen Hyde. They had all asumed that he was stuck at Groove's. Itwas Kelso who had ultimately stumbled upon Hyde's letters. One for each of them.

_Kelso's letter_

_Dear Kelso_

_ If you're getting this then you've finally found my letters. Alright ,I'm gonna make this short just so your brain doesn't short-circuit or something. Your one of my best friends. Even when we fought over Jackie, we couldn't help but be brothers. I'll cherish our friendship man. But if I find out you ditched Brooke and Betsy, I'll come back just so I can stick my foot up your ass._

_Your brother_

_Hyde_

Kelso had tears in his eye's. One of his brothers had left and he even said goodbye in his own Hydeish-way.

_Eric's letter_

_Dear Foreman _

_ Hey man. I know your probably wondering why I'm doing this. It's pretty simple man. You guys don't need some burn out holding you down anymore. You've all just moved on. Were not in high school anymore. You guys need to move on, and I'll just bring you guys down. You can't spend your times in circles with me. It sucks, but it's the truth. But before I go I need you to now that you'll always be my brother man. Don't tell anyone this. I still have a reputation to keep._

_Your brother_

_Hyde_

Foreman let out an angry gasp. Hyde had just left. Didn't even bother saying goodbye to his face. At least he had done that when he left for Africa. Hyde just left. He had planned on asking Donna to marry him, and he wanted Hyde to be his best man.

Fez read his letter out loud, not realizing his scruffy friend was gone and might not be coming back.

" Dear Fez. If your reading this, I've left and you've found my letter to you. I'm going to put this very short. If you so much as hurt Jackie in anyway. I'll come back just so I can beat you to death with your own arm. Other than that, stay safe man and I'll miss yah." Fez scrunched his face" I am confused , where is Hyde and why does he want to beat me to death with my arm?"

Donna shook her head in denial. He hadn't just left like that, right? He wouldn't just do that, but as he read her own letter she realized that it was the case.

_Dear Donna_

_ Yeah I left. Your probably thinking of finding me and trying to beat some since into my head. Well you can't, because I somewhere very far away by now. I know your mad and you have every right, but I need to do this, you know? It's the best for everyone, including you. Just look out for Foreman now. That guy has a way of finding trouble, even if doesn't mean to._

_Your brother_

_Hyde_

Red stared blankly at his and Kitty's letter. All this time he wanted the kids out of his house. For awhile some of them were, but that was when he didn't realize that he would miss the sounds of the dumbasses running around his house. Sure he would never admit it (He was man for god's sake!), but they were his family. His children. Now one of hem was gone.

_Dear Kitty and Red_

_ I know this was all of a sudden, but I've had a lot. You and everyone else might disagree with me, but this is what's best for everyone. I just can't leave without at least writing down what I think of you. You two were the parents I wished I had growing. Maybe if you were I wouldn't be as messed up as I am today. Kitty you'll always be my mother, not Edna. Red you'll always be my father, not W.B or Leo. You guys took me in, believed in me and practically raised me. I'll always be grateful to you for it._

_You son _

_Steven_

Kitty had tears in her eyed as she read the last bits of her letter. At least he knew that they saw him like that. That he was their son.

Jackie barely looked at her letter. She really didn't want to believe it. Part of her wanted to think that this was an elaborate burn. That he was going to walk into the basement and cause her more torment, but as she slowly read her letter she realized that this was not the case.

_Dear Jackie_

_I know that you must hate me now. God knows I do. I couldn't just say goodbye. If I did though I'd want to stay because of you. I'm sorry for the things I did to you Jacks. I always loved you even though I barely said it during our relationship, and the things I said are unforgivable. I was an asshole. And I know that I was causing you more pain by staying. So leaving's best for all of us. Just remember that I'll always love you doll._

_Love _

_Steven_

Her tears dripped down on to the letter. Why couldn't he have just said this. Why did he have to rely on his god damn Zen! Why couldn't he have just talked to her. But now it was to late. He was gone. They had no idea where he was at. Red had other ideas.

" God damn it! Kitty call W.B, see if he's talked to Steven! You dumbasses go find the hippy and see if he's talked to him! Now god damn it!" he ordered like a drill sergeant to his troops.

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me

Jackie prayed to god that this wasn't their goodbye. There was so much unsaid. She needed to tell him how she really felt.

She just hoped she got the chance.

* * *

_Take me to the magic of the moment_  
_On a glory night_  
_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_  
_In the wind of change_

The dimly lit room, exploded with cheers and applause. God who knew that he would love singing in front of people.

As Hyde finished singing he couldn't help, but look back on the last six months. After he left Point Place, he gone to Milwaukee, and talked to W.B about leaving and finding a job in a different city. W.B understood, but was unhappy about his son's choice. Hyde had just given up everything. That worried him more than anything else. But he relented.

Hyde now worked in Cleveland, Ohio. Had a small apartment close to the Groove's he operated, went to clubs and drank all night. Unfortnately, he got so drunk one night that he sang 'Burnin for You.' by Blue Oyster Cult in front of an entire audience, but on the plus side they turned out to really like it and the manager of the bar hired him to sing. It was something to take his mind off Point Place.

He had kept tabs on all his friends of course. Leo was loyal to him, and told him of the things going on. Eric and Donna had left for college recently. Kelso was still being a good father to Betsy and Fez and Jackie broke up. Apparently they broke up on good terms, so he wouldn't have to go home and kick his ass. He worried about them all the time, but he told himself that this was for the best. Besides, if they really needed him to come home, he would go. Until then, he would rock out in Cleveland. His thoughts briefly turned to Jackie and how she was doing, but he quickly cast those thoughts away.

'Damn this feeling. Damn the wind of change.'

* * *

Yeah so not the happiest ending, but hey I plan on writing a sequel for this...Maybe.

On and I did have lyrics in this story, but I didn't actually know that there were rules against song fics so I deleted them.

Until next time.


End file.
